


Between Friends

by Thighbrows



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Massage, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighbrows/pseuds/Thighbrows
Summary: During a late night after BHIKKE Lyn is up late translating and her back is killing her. Thankfully she's traveling with a massage trained combat medic who never sleeps.
Relationships: CT-1776 | Bacta & Lyntel'luroon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Between Friends

The Mynock hummed. 

This shouldn’t be an issue. Lyn was **used** to ambient noise. She studied through pouring rain, dust storms, and a few active manhunts- searching for her. Being able to take in and process information during extreme conditions was literally her job with Explor Corps.

Something about this ship though.

The Mynock wasn’t inhospitable. Lyn actually came pretty close to thinking of it as home. At least as much as Lyn thought of any place as home. The ship could be stifling at times though. There was so little space. The crew, her friends, could be tiresome. They also took up so much of that space. The only time you could really feel alone was during a sleep cycle.

Lyn slumped back in the padded vinyl seat and sighed. She had been stuck on the same passage for the last thirty minutes.  
  
This night was particularly uncomfortable. The crew was always on the run. That didn’t bother her. That was just life after all, but occasionally even things that don't bother you can catch up with you. It seemed unfair that despite all the running, things still managed to catch up anyway. Her neck and back ached, and the pulse of that feeling matched the hum of the ship. 

The cockpit door jzoomped, open startling her.

Bacta stood in the threshold. Sweat beaded on his head, shoulders, and chest. His skin was bare except for a small towel slung around his neck, and a pair of space-boxer-briefs that clung to his hips tightly. His tattoos stood out under the light of the ship, especially the bold colors on his chest.

Bacta’s face moved through surprise, concern, and amusement in the space of a few moments.  
  
“Stand down soldier,” Bacta said, a playful smile audibly ringing in his voice.  
  
“Kriff,” said Lyn as she tried to release her tension. It was too late though. She felt the adrenaline in her system bringing her senses alive, tightening her already aching muscles. She couldn’t focus, she couldn’t study, and now she wasn’t going to sleep.

“Something I can help with?” Bacta padded over to and leaned over her shoulder to look at her notes while wiping the excess sweat from his brow.

“Not unless they taught you how to read ancient Ryl on Kamino” Lyn said with a weak smile.

“I must have missed that day in basic training,” Bacta said sympathetically.

“It’s alright, I can’t focus on this tonight anyway.” Lyn said, carefully collecting her notes.

“Yeah today was… rough,” Bacta said bringing his labored breath under control, “by the way, thanks.”  
  
“For what?” Lyn said putting the last of her notebooks into her bantha leather satchel.

“Well, you saved us. Those bounty hunters are gonna remember your roght hook for the rest of their lives.”

“They always underestimate me,” Lyn shrugged.

“In my day Synox would have had us running fire drills for a week if someone had laid one of us out the way you did that guy in the orange vester,” Bacta said with a nostalgic grin, “but seriously, you saved our butts. I know everybody saves everybody else all the time, but you did good work. I appreciate it.”

Lyn’s lekku unfurled a bit as Bacta’s sincerity registered.

“Oh, thank you. Seriously it was nothing,” she said turning to face him. 

As she turned, something in her shoulder ceased up. A sharp pain radiated across her upper back. She let out an involuntary hiss.

Bacta’s brow furrowed as he watched Lynn's hand instinctively reach her back.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately moving to examine her.

“Think I just pulled something,” Lyn said miserably.

“I can't say I’m surprised, Phindar ran us ragged,” he said placing a firm hand on her shoulder. His other hand moved across her shoulders and back, lightly digging into her muscles searching for problem spots.

Bacta’s face again moved through surprise, concern, and amusement.

“Lyntel’laroon, you have the worst back I have ever felt in my life,” he said with a chuckle.

Lyn’s Lekku dropped, defeated.

“Maybe I should just head to bed-” she tried to stand up, but immediately felt tender and sharply inhaled.

“Nope, no way I’m letting you sleep in that little cot like this. It’s too hard, you’ll be twice as bad in the morning,” Bacta said with the stern matter-of-fact tone he used when discussing health.

“Well I can’t imagine sitting here is going to be any better,” Lynn said with a slight irritation raising in her voice.

“It won’t. We have to work some of this out right now. I’m giving you a massage.”

Lyn’s lekku curled slightly as guilt in her stomach joined the pain in her back.

“No, you don't have to-”

“I think I do. You don't have to have one if you don't want it. But, you're in a bad way, and I really do appreciate what you did today. Physical therapy is part of being a medic. I had to get soldiers up and running, no matter what. If you let me help, we can make you feel a little better in the morning.”

Bacta’s voice was unique. It settled in that deep growl, and when he wanted it radiated authority. However, it was also so gentle and caring. His emotions were naked in that voice. You could always tell if he was annoyed, or as it happened, worried.

“... alright I don't want to put you out though.”

“Nonsense, you having a back spasm and putting us in danger in the field would put me out. Now stand up for a second.”

Lyn got up as Bacta scooted the booth benches away from the table. After fiddling with a latch on the side of one of the benches he pulled pulled the cushion free. He fiddled with another latch underneath the table and pulled the away the tabletop replacing it with the cushion.

Lyn looked on in amazement.

“What is this?”

“This,” Bacta said leaning into one of the smuggling compartments just outside the kitchen, his voice slightly muffled by the distance “is the best bad financial decision we ever made.”

He returned with a u-shaped cushion with two metal rods sticking out of it. He inserted the rods into the edge of the table. Lyn found herself looking at the kitchen table, converted into a massage table. 

“Of course you have this. Of course the hyperdrive is always acting up, and the life support systems are always buzzing, but you have this,” she said covering her mouth to stifle her laughter as best she could.

“Oh yeah, this is a custom job that cost us five thousand credits. Leenik wouldn’t shut up about it, and Tryst loved the idea, so I was out voted,” Bacta laughed along with Lyn, “in the end Leenik refused to use it because he didn't like the way the head cushion felt!”

Bacta and and Lyn laughed together doing their best to to not wake the rest of the crew. As she laughed Lyn started to undo her belt.

Bacta stopped laughing, and swallowed.

Bacta’s face grew flush. He turned away as he heard the metallic clank of her belt buckle hit the floor. It was followed by the soft sound of her tanktop.

“Bacta,” Lyn called out.

Bacta’s breath quickened. His heart thudded in his chest as the scene of Lyn undressing replayed in his mind.

“Bacta,” Lyn called a little louder.

“Hm- yes?” he said still looking at the wall.

“Can you toss me your towel and we can get started?”

Bacta looked down at the towel around his neck. Lower down he noticed something else.

“Yep! Uh, let me wash some of this sweat off and get some oil-” Bacta tossed the towel towards Lyn, and dashed into the fresher.

Lyn pulled the towel away from her eyes in time to watch Bacta’s butt disappear into the fresher. She kicked her pants to the side as she stepped over to the table. She glanced towards the the quarters where Tryst, Leenik, Tamlin, and Tony were sleeping. 

A pang of nervousness went through her. She could feel her pulse quickening. Being in this state of undress didn't bother her. She was comfortable with herself. Tryst and Leenik were also heavy sleepers, Bacta often had to wake them up when the proximity alert was blaring throughout the ship. Something about this felt dangerous though. Maybe it was guilt. She did feel that she was taking advantage of Batca’s good nature. However, she knew he was probably right. She hadn’t taken time to take care of herself in a long time. 

On second thought, she definitely didn't want to be interrupted. If Tryst walked in, he was definitely going to say something that would cause her to tense up again.

“K.A.T. isolate kitchennnn-,” she trailed trying to think of something that would make this work, “for secret birthday cake.”

“Kitchen secure. Happy birthday,” K.A.T.’s stilted electronic voice filled the room. The light on the crew quarters door turned red.

Lyn smiled to herself. She was getting much better at this.

\---------------

In the fresher, Batca splashed cold water on his face. He wasn't prepared for that. The suddenness of it. It didn't matter that she was beautiful. She has always been beautiful. It was never an important fact before. Space was big, the Empire was evil, and Lyn was beautiful. These were all facts that he knew, but sat comfortably in the background of his life. Now the fact of Lyn’s beauty hung in the air like a fog, blurring the world around him.

“Pull it together soldier. She's in your unit and she needs your help,” Bacta let out a long sigh and centered himself. Eventually everything returned to normal. “Now that's more like it.”

He reached down and grabbed a bottle of Yogan scented oil off the shelf. He looked at himself in the mirror again and briefly wished he had more clothing nearby.

Time to go touch his beautiful friend.

Kriff.

\-------------

Lyn was perched on her her elbows, stretching her back when the fresher opened. She quickly dropped down and settled into the table.

“Sorry, had to find the oil hidden amongst Tryst’s skin care products,” Bacta joked nervously.

“There’s oil too? I am being spoiled.”

“I don't know about that, my guess is a lot of this is going to hurt. Like I said, you’re in bad shape.”

Lyn almost laughed as she lower her face onto the head cushion. 

“Bacta, you know that I have been tortured? Like, actual torture. I can handle your massage,” Lyn said, more than a hint of arrogance in her voice.

“Ok, Pitt Brado. This isn’t an action holo. You don’t have to be tough. We’re here to help you, so let me know if it gets to be too much.”

Bacta pumped some oil on to his palms and rubbed them together to warm it up. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he saw his tan skin against hers. 

Her skin was orange.

This was another thing he had always known intellectually, but now was impossible to ignore. He closed his eyes and images of Sian mixed with his friend in his mind. He didn’t know if that was because Lyn actually reminded him of Master Jeisel, or because feelings of attraction were all tied up in old memories.

He identified several knots as he moved down her body. He avoided touching her hips. He couldn’t deal with feelings swirling in his stomach. This was about helping his friend, and he didn’t want to take advantage of that. He told himself was all caused by testosterone from working out, or feelings coming off of a tense battle. 

He found himself at Lyn’s feet and decided to work his way up.

\---------‐--------

Bacta was strong. As the clone felt his way down her body Lyn’s mind wandered, but she kept coming back to that fact. His hands we powerful. Even though he wasn’t pressing hard yet, she could feel the strength in them moving against her. 

This already felt nice. It had been so long since she had had the opportunity to lay on her stomach. Since she had even thought about relaxing. since she had been touched.

There was some tingling excitement welling up in her chest. She felt her lekku involuntarily flair. That was strange.

“You’re so strong,” Bacta said digging the pads of his thumbs into her feet.

“What?”

“I’ve worked on soldiers, Jedi, and clones. You’re arms and shoulders are better than at least half of them” Bacta said working his way towards her heel.

“Oh, um thank you” Lyn had trouble focusing as Bacta continued to push his thumbs up that pads of her feet.

Bacta hearing the waving in Lyn’s voice he tried to backpedal.

“But y’know feminine. Obviously. I meant feminine and beautiful,” Bacta felt hot and humiliated. He wanted more than anything to shut up, but also felt that his words required explanation, “... of course if you WANTED to look masculine you’d really pull it off-”

“Bacta.”

“I actually like masculine women a lot-”

“Bacta!” Lyn called out turning to face him.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Are you nervous?”

“... Yes.”

“Why?”  
  
Bacta paused, weighing exactly what he wanted to say considering how disastrous speaking seemed to be going.

“Are you nervous because you find me attractive?” Lyn said with a sly smile.

“Yes!” Bacta almost squeaked, relieved that he didn’t have to put it into words himself.

“Bacta, it’s ok to be nervous. This is not a big deal. It’s ok to find people attractive. I think you are attractive. This is just a massage between friends,” Lyn said with a reassuring look on her face.

“Okay,” Bacta said brightening up.

“Good,” Lyn laid back down “now let’s get to it, I need to feel relaxed ASAP.”

“Got got it boss,” Bacta chuckled as he move up to Lyn’s calves.

Lyn’s eyes widened. The foot massage was nice, and relaxing. Her calves felt much more sensitive. As Bacta’s hands firmly worked her muscles, she felt her nerves coming to life. 

“Oh!” lyn let out an involuntary gasp.  
  
“Are you ok? Was that too much pressure?” 

“Nothing bad, it’s nice, just intense,” Lyn said with some embarrassment in her tone.  
  
“Yeah that’s going to keep happening as we go. Especially when I get to your back,” Bacta said, frowning a bit.  
  
“I’ll be fine, I might make noise, but it’s not a problem unless I speak up,” said Lyn feeling the heat of her embarrassment in her cheeks and lekku.

As Bacta Continued working on her calves. Lyn let out more sharp inhalations and soft sounds, feeling less embarrassment as he continued. This was apparently just a long time coming.

\----‐-----------

Bacta was struck by the smoothness of her skin. It was different than working on Tryst, who shaved and waxed. There was no trace of even short hair. It was even different from the one time he massaged Leenik who had a scaly quality to his skin. Bacta’s hands easily glided up Lyn’s thighs, which were starting to get quite warm.

\----‐-------------

“Mm-m-” Lyn let out a stuttering sound as Bacta moved over another sensitive spot on her legs. A bead of sweat rolled down her nose and dropped onto the floor below the table. 

The Mynock was usually a little warm. It was difficult to get K.A.T to change the temperature outside the oven. The crew usually dressed up or down accordingly. However, Lyn was feeling much warmer than usual. 

Bacta firmly guided his hands around the back of her thigh pushing up towards her butt. Lyn became acutely were of the warmth in her legs was gathering. As Bacta moved up her thigh, that warmth became accompanied by butterflies in her stomach. She noticed that she was drawing heavier breaths.

Kriff, this felt good, but Bacta was feeling nervous about all this. Maybe it was time to call it she didn’t want to take advantage-

“Aaahaaa-” Lyn called out louder than she expected as Bacta’s hands crossed her inner thigh. Her moan was accompanied by a slight arching of her back towards the clone’s hands. 

Her face was already flush but, it became red hot as her lekku shamefully curled inward. Lyn’s eyes widened. That was a moan. Not a grunt or gasp, a moan. He had to have noticed that. Bacta’s hands didn’t return to her leg.

She had definitely scared him off. She didn’t know she would react like this, it was so late and it had been so long since she had remotely intimate contact with anyone. She should have noticed earlier and stopped this from going too far.

As Lyn was about to utter an apology, she felt Bacta’s hands start to work on her other thigh. Lyn allowed herself to resume breathing. He was just switching legs. Her lekku slowly uncurled. Her heart pounded in her chest. She kept replaying the moment in her mind. The firm feeling of his hands, the butterflies in her stomach arching her back.

If anything, this leg was more sensitive than the first. She squirmed in anticipation of his hands moving higher.

She knew she should stop him. This was getting to be too much. She just really didn’t want to. This was playing with fire, but Lyn was no stranger to taking risks. She also kept telling herself that Bacta was right, and she did really need this.

She drew mildly ragged breaths as his hands moved up her thigh. She arched as he finally made his way to her upper thigh. Lyn bit her lip and stifled a deep moan through her nose. Her Lekku flared back as his hands went higher. 

As Bacta’s hands circled the very top of her leg lyn arched again, softly bucking herself against him. The light and brief contact radiated through her body. Her lekku curled towards the top of her head. Lyn could feel herself getting wet. 

Lyn fidgeted as Bacta briefly stopped rubbing. She heard him squeeze more oil onto his hands. Her mind raced. Would he do another pass on her thigh? Would he move up to her butt? Surely not with the towel there… would he move it? Was he feeling the same tension? Did she want him to?

“Ok, let’s move on to your back,” said Bacta.

“Alright,” Lyn tried to conceal the slight disappointment in her voice as he lekku drooped a bit. Lyn could feel herself getting wet. She thanked the force that a combination of sweat and the oil meant that he probably wouldn’t notice.  
  
“Something wrong?”

Or he could just be a sensitive and perceptive human.  
  
“No, no, that was just intense,” Lyn stammered out the half-truth.  
  
“I told you,” said Bacta with a mixture of swagger and electric nervousness.

Lyn felt Bacta’s hands start to work her lower back. This was good. Lyn tended to get caught up in moments of thirst. Bacta had clearly taken well to her diffusing the tension earlier. It might have been fun, but it could have gotten very messy. She was relieved that Bacta was keeping a cool head.

\-----------------

As his hands Started working over the knots in Lyn’s lower back Bacta couldn’t tear himself away from looking at the rounded shape of the towel covering her ass. Visions of it popped into his mind when he closed his eyes. He imagined the way it felt when his hands were wrapped around his friend's legs. The brief moment he had accidentally brushed against her underwear. He wanted to move that towel, to take in every curve of her smooth skin. He also wanted to excuse himself to take care of the erection that occasionally bumped into the table.

He felt guilty. Based on the noises that Lyn was making, she was clearly in pain. She needed his help, as a medic and friend. He he was ogling her like… like... well, like Tryst. 

Bacta tried to shift his focus to the knot under his fingers. He steadied his breathing and the pressure he was putting on the troublesome spot as it slowly drained away. He watched her body react. Her hips popped up again, and her toes stretched out as she let out another low moan.  
  
Batca blushed furiously. Now he was looking at her feet. He was Tryst. Worse actually. Tryst casually made passes at everyone. He was open about his interests. Bacta was standing there touching her while stewing in secret lust. She was lying there trusting him.

\----------------

Lyn had hoped that Bacta working on the knots in her back would divert her thoughts from sex. Her mind worked against her at every turn. She had visions of herself asking him to go lower until he was running his strong hands over her ass, of turning over and wrapping her legs around him, or just asking him to fuck her. She felt bold. Dangerously bold. She wanted to avoid anything uncomfortable, especially with this crew, but her fantasies were running wild.  
  
She felt a wave of heat shudder through her body as Bacta released another Knot on her upper back. Her emotions were swimming. As she once again relaxed into the table trying to bring her breath back under control. 

She felt Bacta grab her wrists and place them on her lower back. Her lekku twitched as thoughts of bacta holding her arms down filled her mind. Bacta worked his hands under her shoulder blades, while Lyn stifled a laugh at her own imagination.

\-----------------

As Bacta started working on Lyn’s neck he was struck with intense ambivalence. He desperately wanted to keep touching Lyn. He wanted her to touch him. The massage was almost over. At the same time, the sooner it ended, the sooner he could find somewhere to release these feelings, and get chance to meditate. He was sure so much of what he was feeling was tied to this situation, if he got out of it things would go back to normal.

He ran his hands over her jaw and paused.  
  
“Lyn, do you grind your teeth?”

“Um, I think sometimes?”  
  
“Ok, think I should get your face and a scalp,” Bacta paused, thinking, “I guess I should get your lekku too. They have muscles right?”

\-----------------

Lyn’s eyes snapped open. Did he really just suggest that? He said it so casually. Bacta was human, there was a good chance he didn’t know that lekku were a major erogenous zone. 

She imagined his hands slowly moving up her scalp and sliding over her leeku with the same firm but gentle attention he gave her back.

Shortly after the image formed in her head Lyn was overcome with guilt. He definitely didn’t know, and he was so awkward earlier. It would be one thing if he were feeling the way Lyn was, but the thought of making an non-consenting being touch her lekku made her feel a little sick. Lyn propped herself up on one side to explain they should probably call it a night.

For a brief second Lyn found herself at eye level with Bacta’s crotch. The outline of his hard cock straining against the thin material of his boxer-briefs stuck in her mind. She made a decision. 

Lyn grabbed the buckle of her hat and slipped it off her lekku feeling bounce slightly as they flared up free from the weight of the leather. She turned to look Bata directly in the eyes as she dropped it to the ground.

“I’d love for you to rub my lekku Bacta,” she said in a smooth, husky, voice “but they’re very sensitive. Are you comfortable with that? Touching me somewhere sensitive.”  
  
Bacta swallowed and nodded. Lyn smiled.  
  
“Can you say it out loud just so we’re both sure?”  
  
“I’d be happy to massage your lekku for you Lyn,” Bacta said, smiling nervously.

Lyn bit her lip, eyed her companion up and down, and laid back on the table.

She felt Bacta step up to the table and begin work on her neck and jaw. She had to lift her head one more while Bacta worked her temples. Once more she found herself looking at the outline of his cock. His bulge peaked slightly above his waistband, and there was a wet spot where his precum had leaked into the fibers of his underwear. 

She briefly considered touching herself as she settled her head back into the cushion, but dismissed the idea. Better to wait and make him do it for her.

\---------------

Bacta ran his oiled fingers over Lyn’s scalp and wondered how exactly you were supposed to massage lekku. This was the first time he had touched a twi’lek other than the occasional celebratory hug with Lyn. He was a little nervous after she had made such a big deal about them being sensitive. He definitely didn’t want to hurt her. Bacta sighed, he was just going to have to find out by feeling them.

He wrapped his hand around the base of her lekku. It felt firmer than he expected. He gently ran his fingers and palm up to the tip.

Lyn shuddered slightly and let out a deep moan. Bacta’s face instantly flushed. She wasn’t kidding about sensitivity, but it definitely wasn’t hurting her. He tried to lighten his grip as he slid his hands over her tails guiding blood from their tips towards her heart. He felt the strange soft appendages push back against his hands.

“Don’t be afraid to be firm, I like it when you are firm,” Lyn called out between moans.

Bacta tightened his grip on Lyn’s lekku and enjoyed the feeling of moving is hand over the smooth and warm flesh. He noticed Lyn gripping the sides of the table as the sounds of her breathing and moaning filled the room. 

The motion of rubbing Lyn’s lekku reminded Bacta of tending to one of his own appendages which was currently aching with desire. He couldn’t help but fantasize. Seconds ago Lyn’s face was inches from him. He imagined the feeling of hot breath penetrating his thin underwear, her graceful fingers wrapped around his cock, the soft warmth of her mouth. He knew it was just this vaped situation that had gotten him stirred up, but all he could think of was Lyn. How beautiful and strong she was. How much he wanted her firm smooth body pressed against his.

Very suddenly Lyn reached up and grabbed one of Barca's wrists.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Bacta said snapping out of his fantasy.

“No,” Lyn said sitting up face flushed. Her voice was breathy with a hint of urgency, “Bacta I want you to get my thighs gain.”  
  
“Oh, um, sure” Bacta walked over to the bottle of oil to get more.

Lyn flipped over onto her back letting the small towel covering her bottom fall to the floor. She propped herself up on an elbow covering her breasts with her other arm. Bacta turned around and his jaw dropped.

“Is the front ok?” Lyn smirked staring directly into Bacta’s sparkling eyes.

“Y-Yup!” Bacta squeaked stunned by the sudden vision of his friend’s body. Her skin shone with sweat and oil. The curves of her muscles were clearly outlined in the normally unflattering lights of the ship’s interior.

Bacta, realizing he was staring, tried to avert his eyes and began rubbing above her knee. Lyn basked in the effect she was having on her friend.

“Actually,” Lyn moved her hand off her breasts to Bacta’s wrist, “I want you to work here.” She slid his hand up to her inner thigh.

Bacta looked at Lyn, overwhelmed with confusion, hope, and desire. Also, very likely with the sight of his friend’s breasts.

“And Bacta,” She moved her hand up Bacta’s muscular arms and over his shoulders to pull his face towards hers. She leaned forward towards his cheek and said softly into his ear.

“could you remove my underwear?” she pulled back, tracing her fingers along his jaw until she was holding his chin, “we don’t need it.” 

She kissed him, softly at first, but it built in intensity as he kissed back. Bacta moved one of his hands to her shoulder to pull her in closer, but Lyn placed a hand on his chest.

“Not yet. I need you to touch me, and I’m pretty sure you want to.”  
  
Bacta nodded.

“Then let’s get started,” Lyn said with a wink, and laid back on the table.

\---------------

Bacta didn’t know how to process what was happening. It was like a dream. He and Lyn smiled at each other as he traced his hand down her body. Moving over her gorgeous small breasts, over her fit stomach, to her hips. He slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties.  
  
“Are you sure you want to…” Bacta trailed off, struggling to find the words, “with me?”

Lyn laughed. He was adorable. It had been a while since she had been in a dominant position, but she liked how it felt.

“Yes Bacta, with you,” Lyn smirked. “Now hurry up.”

Bacta slid Lyn’s panties off her hips and dropped them onto the floor. She looked different than Vuvu. Her lips we longer with dark orange folds splayed open, everything was slick and catching the light. Above her folds Lynn's clit poked out from beneath its hood, pulsing with anticipation.

Bacta slid his hand up Lyn’s thigh to her sex. He moved his fingers in slow circles running up and down the length of her, exploring her. 

\---------------

Lyn’s hips bucked against his hand. She covered her mouth to stifle a moan Before sliding her hand up her head to gently squeeze her lekku. It was a relief just to be touched, but this had been building so long. She wanted more.

“Bacta,” she panted “take two of your fingers and put them inside.”

The clone obediently followed her instruction. She sharply inhaled through her nose.

“Mmm, yes now curl them up towards yourself.”

As he did Lyn bucked against his hand and pushed herself up onto her palms. She moved her hips in rhythm with Bacta’s fingers. Lyn reached out and grabbed the clone’s bicep and tightly clung to him. Short moans escaped her mouth each time he moved his fingers upward.

Tracing from his arm to his chest, Lyn moved her hand behind Bacta’s neck. This drew his eyes from hungrily admiring her body, to meet her own. After a moment gazing intensely at one another Lyn drew Bacta in for another kiss. His free arm wrapped around her shoulders and drew their bodies together. 

Lyn traced her other hand down Bacta’s chest, over the ridges of his abdominal muscles and began to rub his cock through his tight boxers. Bacta moaned into the kiss and pressed against her. Lyn smiled and broke their kiss.

“‘I’ll get you soon but I’m close,” Lyn panted with desperate urgency. “Take your fingers and rub my clit.”

“Like this?” Bacta pulled his finger out and traced them up to the firm bead at the top Lyn’s pussy. He stroked firmly up and down.

Lyn shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“Actually, could you make circles?” Lyn felt the rhythm of his fingers change, as he rubbed small firm circles over her clit. Bacta leaned into her neck and kissed her firmly.

Lyn buried her face in Bacta’s shoulder as the pleasure built. She closed her mouth around where his shoulder met his neck and bit down. She moaned into her bite as she felt her orgasm roll over her. Her legs shook as Bacta continued to rub her.

Despite her orgasm, Lyn found herself wanting something more. As she felt Batca’s soft lips on her neck she could feel a pressure that needed to be released. She thought about the right way to address it. 

“Something wrong?” Bacta asked nervously.

“No! That was great,” Lyn smiled as Bacta grinned. “I just want more. Um, Bacta tell me have you ever eaten some out before?”

“Okay, I know that you obviously have more experience than I do, but you don't need to insult me.”

Lyn rolled her eyes.

“I don't care what your experience is, you are doing fine. I just need to know if you are okay with me being on top.”

“Oh… okay. I think so.”

“Good,” Lyn hopped of the table and playfully smacked Bacta’s ass, “then hop on up.”

Bacta slid onto the table on his back. Lyn leaned over him.

“By the way. I occasionally,” Lyn paused trying to find the right words, “cum a lot. Are you ok with getting wet?”

Bacta wasn’t exactly sure what Lyn might be talking about. He had a few ideas, but it was all speculation. Honestly he was excited about any possibility. He remembered only bits and pieces of his night with Ren. He liked the idea of actively trying new things. Lyn also really put him at ease.

“If you like it, I’m keen to try,” Bacta said with a grin.

“So brave,” Lyn bent down to kiss him again, “thank you. I’ll return the favor soon.” Lyn reached down and gave his cock a squeeze before climbing on to the table and straddling his face.

Lyn balanced herself on the steel shelf in front of her. She looked down at her friend’s face between her legs. His eyes were were saucers, fixated on her. His head was tilted back, his lips waiting to meet hers. He was so cute. She reached down and placed a hand on his head, stroking his brow. His eyes met hers. She smiled and lowered herself onto his mouth.

Bacta’s warm breath turned to the hot wet touch of his tongue. He enthusiastically licked up and down her slit.

“Slower,” Lyn said calmly, closing her eyes.

Bacta’s licks slowed down and became deeper, more deliberate. Lyn exhaled as his tongue made it's first slow circle around her clit.

“Yes, that's it, just like that.” Lyn gripped his head and ground her hips into his face. Her legs trembled while the pressure started to build.

\------------------

He knew he did this with Ren, but here with Lyn, sober, there was so much more to the experience.

Lyn had a scent. Musky was probably the best way to put it. With Lyn sitting on his face Bacta was enveloped in it. He had heard this smell described by Tryst with conspiratorial glee, and read descriptions with poetic reverence in Leenik’s romance books. It was different than he imagined. It wasn’t gross the way it felt when Tryst talked about it, or sweet and flowery like it was in novels. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was strong. 

He loved this. The feeling of Lyn pressing against his mouth. Her legs firmly clamped around his head. The slow and deep moans that accompanied her thrusts. 

Batca pushed his tongue deep inside Lyn. Moving his hands to her ass to brace himself against her. He felt Lyn tighten her grip on his head and then relax into the feeling. He moved in and out probing as deep as he could. After a while he felt Lyn brace on the shelf above him.

“My clit,” Lyn said with some urgency, “focus there.”

Bacta slid his tongue up to her clit and licked in deep circles around it, trying to match the rhythm he had found with his fingers earlier. He felt Lyn’s legs tensing around him.

“Yes, right there. Just like that!”

Lyn looked down at Bacta as her body shuddered. He looked back up at her, seeing an expression of intense relief as she shut her eyes and thrust niece more against his tongue.

Bacta felt a warm liquid over his face. It washed around his cheeks and mouth as Lyn moved her hand from his head to her clit to rub it in quick circles.

It didn't taste or smell like anything. Bacta wasn’t quite sure what to do with it as it so he continued to slowly lick up and down Lyn’s slit until her hand slowed and she lifted herself off his face.

Lyn touched her hand to Bacta’s face once more as she looked down at him and let out a satisfied sigh. She shimmied down lo lay on his chest for a moment and sigh again.

“Thank you.”

Bacta moved the slick warmth of her skin on his. He could feel his cock pressed against her and his hips moved to meet her on their own.

“Uh, no worries,” he said wrapping his arms around her.

Lyn smiled and sighed again.

“Why isn't there a real bed on this ship? I haven't felt this relaxed in months.”

She unsteadily slid off Bacta and bent down to pick up the towel. She wiped Bacta’s face and the table.

“Sorry it got so messy, it’s been a while and it’s hard to describe that,” Lyn said self consciously.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine really. I liked it!”

Lyn smiled and traced her hand down Bacta’s chest to his cock. She slid her hand over it and lightly squeezed.

“It would appear you did.”

Bacta felt his stomach light up with tingling butterflies. Lyn placed her other hand on his cheek. She stared into his eyes which were wide with desire.

“Do you want me to take care of this?”

Bacta swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Are you nervous, we don't have to do anything you don't want to,” she said lifting her hand from his cock.

He gently caught her hand.

“I definitely want you to.”

She giggled and grabbed him again.

“Alright, then say it,” she whispered with wicked authority, “say Lyn I want you to suck my cock.”

Bacta swallowed again and tried to form the words. His heart thundered in his chest and he looked to her helplessly.

“You are cute when you are nervous,” she said with a smile, “it’s alright, we’ll work our way up to dirty talk.”

Lyn reached into the waist of Bacta’s boxers and slid them off his legs. His cock sprung free from the tight garment and bobbed in front of her. It was long and thick, dark, with highlights of rosy pink against his tan skin. His balls were tightly drawn to its base. This looked cute too.

Lyn let her hand wrap around his shaft, and smiled as it pulsed against her grip. It felt so firm and warm. She gave it a few experimental strokes and enjoyed the feeling of his length. She briefly wondered if all clones looked like this.

She climbed onto the table and pushed his legs apart. She looked up at Bacta who was straining to look down at her. She grabbed the towel which she left hanging on the head cushion and tossed it to him.

“Here, lay on this. I want you to watch me.”

Bacta took the towel off his face and propped himself up. He stared into her playful yellow eyes as she ran her tongue along the length of his cock. He felt himself jolt against her as a moan escaped his lips. Lyn winked.

She turned her attention to his balls. The sensation of her warm tongue running over them didn't have the electric feeling of pleasure that he felt when she touched his dick. It was pleasant though

As she sucked on his balls she slowly started stroke her hand up and down. Her hand felt smaller than his own, but her grip was as firm. His heart beat so fast that it made his breaths uneven.

Letting his testicles fall from her mouth Lyn once again licked up the length of his cock, pausing after flicking the head.

“Lyn,” Bacta managed to mumble as she looked up at him, “I want you to suck my cock.” Bacta felt adrenaline all over his body as he said those words. He was at the height of tense self consciousness.

Lyn was a bit surprised at the unsteady words. She was mostly teasing earlier. Hearing the desperate earnestness in his voice lit a fire in her. She sat up a bit and moved to get her legs under herself. She put a firm hand at the base of his cock and slid her other hand over his slick balls. She licked his head again and met his eyes. She wanted to watch him him.

Bacta felt Lyn’s mouth slide over his cock. Her tongue tightly clung to the underside of his dick. Her head and hands found a rhythm together. Her wrist and elbow turned slightly as her head rose and fell. Combined with the feeling of her fingers cradling his balls the sensation was overwhelming. It felt good everywhere.

Bacta reached a hand down to hold her head as she worked on him. His other hand firmly digging into the cushion on the table. He lightly traced it over her scalp until it found her lekku wich curled around his hand the best it could. Bacta briefly wondered what it would be like to suck her lekku as Lyn started to move faster.

After a few minutes Bacta’s toes started to curl. After all the build up, the way Lyn looked, the way she was touching him, all became too much.

“Lyn I’m-” Bacta trailed off into heavy desperate breaths.

Lyn continued at her place until she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. She pulled herself off it as she continued to work her hands. She looked up to see his eyes were closed.

“Look at me,” she said with playful authority, “I said I wanted you to watch.”

Bacta eyes popped open as the first jet of cum shot out. Lyn nuzzled her face against him as her hands slowly continued to work.

Lyn looked up at Bacta who was transfixed. She felt the warm cum roll down her forehead as Bacta’s cock twitched again shooting another jet onto her lekku and his stomach. She drew her tongue up his lengthy meeting his head as he shot more into her mouth.

Lyn had only been with a few human men. Honestly most things about their ejaculate were troublesome. It didn't taste like much, it had an odd smell, and it was a real pain to clean up. However, just when it was coming out it was warm and inviting. She also loved the look men gave her when they finally came. That desperate amazement. She smiled at Bacta’s wide eyed face as she pumped the last of it onto her tongue and lips. That look was worth it.

She sat up, letting his cum drip onto her breasts. She wiped her hand across her mouth and sucked it from her fingers.

“Well that was fun,” Lyn said in a cool husky whisper.

“That was incredible!” Batca said pushing himself up. He stared into those dangerous yellow eyes again and wanted to kiss her.

Then he felt it. The guilt. It almost always came after an orgasm. Perhaps it was the result of hiding feelings for Master Jeisel for so long. Tying so many of his fantasies to something so forbidden.

Here though we was staring at his new friend, covered in his own cum. A strong beautiful person who had saved his life so many times. How could he risk such a wonderful friendship with his lust.

Catching the emotion swirling on this face Lyn drew herself closer and caught his eyes with her own.

"Bacta, I wanted this."

He nodded weakly and looked away before her hand caught his chin and guided him to look at her once more.

"I am telling you the truth and you need to hear it. You are important to me. This stupid ship is important to me. I need this to be okay because I want you and this crew in my life." As Lyn said the words she felt how true they were.

"You could have had that without me putting it at risk–"

"Damn it Bacta, you don't get to do this. We already get so little comfort and too much got taken from you. Please listen to me. This was good. You have to let yourself like this."

"But I took advantage of you!" Bacta said trying to pull away.

"No. You tried to help me and we both wanted to fuck. You are kind and thoughtful and attractive. This isn't a mistake." She said lightly holding his cheek.

He looked back wanting so badly to believe her. 

"I'm sorry…" he said relaxing into her touch.

"You don't need to be sorry. We're all carrying around some baggage. You are a good man Bacta." Lyn smiled and pressed her forehead against his "i needed this. You needed this. I am glad we connected this way."

As she pulled back a cool string of Bacta's cum dripped between them. The two friends paused and laughed.

–----

The fresher was cramped for two, but they made due as they cleaned themselves Bacta leaning over Lyn in the mirror.

He watched as she splashed water on her face and once again admire her smooth orange skin. Her back, her shoulders, her arms, the soft lekku which were once again flaring back. Had Bacta served on Ryloth he might have known what that meant. Even so he might have been too preoccupied to notice. He certainly did notice her staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Good," Lyn said with a smirk.

"What?" Bacta snapped out of his daze.

"I'm glad you're back to oggling me."

Bacta began to stammer a guilty protest before Lyn cut him off.

"I'm not done," she turned to face him again in the small space "it has been too long since I got to feel good like that. I want to do that again. I want you to keep wanting me. I have to sleep and we have to pretend to be normal tomorrow– but I want you to fuck me. I want you to imagine your cock inside me while you suck on my lekku because that's what we're doing tomorrow night."

Bacta couldn't find words he jus adjusted himself as she brushed past.

"Get some rest, you'll need it," Lyn smiled to herself as she left the fresher.

–-----

The next morning the Mynock awoke to a shout.

"K.A.T. SUSPEND BIRTHDAY MODE," Tryst's indignant voice echoed through the ship. "We have protocols for a reason you can't use birthday mode unless you're making a cake or–"

"Or secret pancakes," Bacta said with an easy confidence as he handed Tryst a plate of pancakes.

"Or secret pancakes," said Tryst balancing the disappointment of being shut down with his genuine love for pancakes.

Tryst sat down next to Lyn as he shoved a bite into his mouth and began to chew sullenly.

"Good morning Trystan," Lyn said with a sleepy droll smile.

Tryst's chewing showed as he looked from Lyn to Bacta.

"No…"

"What–"

"Gross, these two vaped!"

"How did you–" "Calm down–"

"Extremely rude to not invite me, your friend who you know loves to fuck! **What were you thinking!** "

The Mynock Hummed. With the sounds of arguments laughter and the unspoken joy of a family that is relieved to have found one another.


End file.
